User talk:Kujaw
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Hannah Lewis (1722-1822) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 21:28, 23 March 2013 Names in form fields Good progress from you there, but you are making extra work for yourself and for other people. Please read or re-read , particularly the bold paragraph that starts with "For each parent, spouse, or child shown on an individual's form, the name should be the existing or future page name, including date(s)." and the paragraph that mentions county names. When we have sorted out a few more of your ambiguous page names, a couple of us will be happy to help you create ancestry trees and descendant tables if you haven't worked out how from the above section. We may create a few of them even if you have worked out how, because we like encouraging new contributors. Good luck! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:09, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello I am really sorry for that. First question - where should I write the name that shows up in search box, I mean for example "Greg Greg 1500-1550", should I put it in 'Short name'? I am still checking if everything I wrote yesterday is for sure true. Thank You and sorry for these mistakes .. Kujaw (talk) 11:57, March 24, 2013 (UTC)Robert Kujawa Short name and other names The "Short name" field is used in a number of places as a convenient reference instead of the full date-loaded page name. Examples are the top of the infobox and the top of the child box. You can make it anything you like, not necessarily short, though it's probably best to include "maiden name". I'm not sure what you mean by "the name that shows up in search box". When you type in the search box, you are often lucky enough to see a menu of actual page names, not all useful. Clicking on one of them takes you to it so that you can see whether it's one that you really want. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC)